


miss missing you

by hellorglory



Series: fantasy/apocalypse series [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: i'm petekey trash sorry, okay anyways actual tags here, peterick is like my notp, sorry peterick fans this is not that story whoops, tags will probably be added later sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellorglory/pseuds/hellorglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is Ryan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	miss missing you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot/gifts).



> this comes a bit after the ghost of you, i'm not sure of the specifics considering this series isn't finished yet. once it is (hopefully it never will be) i will organize it, and i will probably organize it whilst writing it as well. anyways, hope you enjoy!

"Hey, er, Brendon?"

Brendon swiveled around in the office chair he was sitting in, rubbing at his eyes and attempting to hide a yawn in his sleeve. He looked up at the shorter man from his seated position and forced a smile on his lips.

"Oh, hey, Patrick!" he squealed in his old voice, which now seemed so foreign and disgusting to him. Noticing a tear trickling down his left cheek, Brendon swiftly wiped it away, chuckling softly to hide the fact that he was broken inside.

"Yeah, hi. I was just wondering... wasn't Ryan supposed to be back from that 'exploration' mission or whatever today?" Patrick questioned, raising his left hand—or, er, hook. Realizing that that was the wrong hand—um, arm—he hides it behind his back as if he is ashamed and lifts his right hand to scratch behind his neck. Brendon coughs awkwardly and lowers his head, tapping his worn-out boots together.

"Uh, yeah. He to-he told me that, uh, he might be out longer than he originally thought. Something about the weather. Or, something," Brendon sheepishly explained, fumbling with his thumbs.

"Um, okay. Do you know when he might be back?" Patrick asked, clutching his hook as if the fact of letting go will cause him to do something he would regret forever.

"No," Brendon answered quickly, raking a hand through his unkempt hair. Patrick raised an eyebrow, as if knowing that Brendon was lying, but didn't persist anymore than he already had. Patrick nodded slowly before turning around and closing the door behind him as he exited the dark room. Brendon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Patrick didn't have to know anything. This was none of Patrick's business. None of it was. Nothing.


End file.
